


The Continuation

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Issues, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan has epilepsy, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Possessive CC-2224 | Cody, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: Anakin knew it was probably a cold or some type of flu, nothing serious, but somewhere in the back of his mind he thought maybe it could be … no, it can’t be that, can it? It hasn’t happened in years.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 41
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Let me know what you think of this so far. I think this story will end up being between 5-6 chapters that vary in length so this first chapter does not get into much, but I am almost finished with the second chapter and I hope to have that up sometime tomorrow. Thank you for reading!

There was something strange about Obi-Wan and Cody couldn’t decide what it was. 

He found the General sitting alone in the Mess picking at a very modest portion of porridge. Curled in on himself and looking smaller than usual, the General seemed to be in his own world, eyes drifting over the sea of troopers all having a merry time during their meal. He was usually right there with them, jolly and laughing, sometimes even cursing alongside his troopers. But today he simply looked  _ off _ . He looked distant. 

“You alright, Sir?” Cody asked, taking a seat beside him and scooping up a mouthful of steaming porridge. Obi-Wan jumped, eyes going wide in terror for just a moment before he produced a small smile. 

“Oh! Hello Cody. You scared me.” He took a bite of his own porridge and made a face as soon as the substance touched his tongue. He didn’t take another bite. “I’m alright today. How about yourself?”  _ Always deflecting, isn’t he? _

“I’m fine. You don’t look so good,  _ Ob’ika.  _ Do I need to manhandle you into bed?” Cody attempted to lighten the mood as he gently stroked a hand over the back of Obi-Wan’s head, secretively feeling the temperature of his skin. Surprisingly, he did not feel feverish as Cody had expected. 

“Oh no, I think I can handle myself. Just feeling a bit off today, Cody. Nothing a few hours of meditation and some tea can’t fix.” He joked and stood with his tray in his hands.

“Tea doesn’t make up for some rest, you know this. We wouldn’t want another tea related  _ incident. _ ” The comment brought a weak smile to his General’s lips, but it did very little to convince Cody that the man was quite alright. 

“Thank you for your concern Cody,” He made for the trashcan and came back to pat Cody’s shoulder softly, “Now I’m off to a meeting with the Council. I’ll see you later.” Cody nodded and watched the General hobble,  _ slowly _ , out of the Mess.  _ Now to message Anakin and Ahsoka.  _

Cody pulled out his datapad and typed out the message. 

_ General Kenobi was acting a bit strange in the Mess. I think he might be ill or in need of rest. Please send him to bed if it looks like it’s getting worse.  _

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


_ Look at Obi-Wan, Anakin.  _ Anakin looked at Ahsoka curiously and glanced to the seasoned Jedi to their right. He was met with the image of a glassy eyed, pale-faced Obi-Wan. His cheeks were sunken and they had lost all of their natural pink color. There was a look spread across his taught facial features; it could have been concentration, but in this case, he looked unfocused and completely drained. It wasn’t altogether alarming for Obi-Wan to look exhausted; Anakin knew how little he slept and meditation would only ever take off the edge. Countless times Anakin had witnessed his former Master nodding off while working on paperwork or even begging off for a stim when he was nodding off in a briefing. But today the Jedi looked more than just tired, he looked  _ ghastly.  _

_ He looks ill.  _ Anakin sent a pointed look to Ahsoka who pursed her lips in return

_ We’ll catch him after the meeting. Put him to bed.  _ Anakin sent Ahsoka a little nod in agreement and eyed his old Master again. The man always looked tired, there was no doubt about that, but he appeared particularly aloof compared to his usual attentive nature. Cody’s message to them just before the meeting had not been alarming in itself; Cody cared for his General and he and Anakin had created an informal pact to be in constant communication if it appeared that the man wasn’t taking proper care of himself. But now in the presence of the man, he could see that Obi-Wan was in fact not doing well. Something was wrong. 

“I’d prefer if you paid attention, Kenobi.” Windu’s voice cut through Anakin’s thoughts and the younger man jerked his head toward the stone-faced Jedi Master. The man looked unamused as he folded his arms and stared expectantly in Obi-Wan’s direction. 

“Apologies, I seem to be a bit… distracted.” Obi-Wan straightened himself up, flustered red in his cheeks, and rubbed a calloused hand along his beard as he tried to hide his embarrassment. 

“There isn’t much room for distraction in war.” Windu apparently wasn’t willing to let this one go. 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “Understood. Again, my sincerest apologies.” Windu seemed to be satisfied with this response and continued his monologue. It irritated Anakin; Obi-Wan was clearly not feeling well. His body language alone was enough for Anakin to perceive his weakened state. A war was taxing both mentally and physically and Obi-Wan was usually one to ignore his ailments and push himself into exhaustion. Anakin knew it was probably a cold or some type of flu, nothing serious, but somewhere in the back of his mind he thought maybe it could be…  _ no, it can’t be that, can it? It hasn’t happened in years. _

Anakin’s heart beat loudly in his chest as he took stock of his Master’s appearance again, this time noting how his eyes were glazed over and locked in a blank stare. He was still pale, white hands gripping at the edge of the table as his jaw moved as if he were grinding his teeth. Panic began to seep into Anakin’s bones while he watched his former Master with wide eyes as the man’s body slowly began to sag, his muscles seemingly taxed under the weight of his body. His usually inquisitive presence was replaced by silence. 

Anakin hadn’t been playing close attention, but seemingly out of nowhere, Windu’s voice rang out, this time even louder. 

“General Kenobi! These matters really do require your full attention! Is there somewhere you would ra-” He wouldn’t finish his sentence before Obi-Wan shot up abruptly out of his chair, a hand clasped over his mouth, eyes darting around the room wildly as he backed towards the door. His hand was trembling over his mouth and he began to stutter.

“I-I… I’m sorry… I just need-” He didn’t finish what he was saying before stumbling out of the room, eyes blowing wide suddenly as he tripped. Anakin’s mind flared with panic and fear as the blood rushed through his veins.  _ Kriff, it’s happening. Fuck.  _

  
  


_ Ahsoka, stay and keep the Council members here, I am going after him.  _ He directed the words towards his Padaway who looked confused and scared all the like. He wished he could stay and explain the situation away, tell her everything was going to be just fine. Sadly, there wasn’t time; Anakin had a job to do. 

The thoughts rushing through his mind had somehow distracted him from the deafening silence of the Council. Mace Windu’s look of disbelief was no longer directed at the door, but rather focused in on Anakin. 

“I’m sorry, I need to attend to my Master.” Anakin stated as calmly as possible before he turned on his heel and made his way toward the door.  _ I’m coming, Obi-Wan.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there again! This second chapter was a little whumpier than the first! I hope you enjoyed it; I am looking forward to writing the rest of this. I am already working on the third chapter and I am hoping to have it up either later today or tomorrow. Let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading.

Anakin skidded into the hallway expecting Obi-Wan to immediately fall into view. Instead, laboured breathing could be heard from down the hallway.  _ Kriff, Obi-Wan  _ Anakin thought as he ran towards the sound. Tucked away in a small conference room several meters down the wall stood a sweaty Obi-Wan, his complexion a pasty white. His hand was no longer covering his mouth. Instead it hung loosely by his side. Anakin was about to ask him if he was okay when he noticed a small pile of puke on the floor in front of the man.  _ Nausea, staring off into space, dizziness… all the signs. _

  
  


“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered, heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest, “Are you- Is this…?” A very slight nod from the swaying man confirmed Anakin’s suspicions. It hadn’t happened in years; some medication from Naboo had been keeping the… _issue_ at bay. Now, it was clearly apparent that this was no longer the case. Anakin wanted to scream; if he had thought of it sooner, he would have pulled Obi-Wan from the Council meeting and taken him back to his room where he was alone from prying eyes and, more importantly, safe. 

“Okay...okay. Here,” Anakin shucked his cloak from his body and balled it up, placing it on the floor. “You should lay down now, before it-” Anakin didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before Obi-Wan’s muscles contracted and a thunderous cry broke free from his chapped lips. Anakin’s quick reflexes weren’t fast enough to stop the crumpling body of his Master who lunged forward, body collapsing gracelessly onto the floor. While Anakin couldn’t save the man’s knees from crashing heavily against the ground, he caught his head before it could be damaged. Anakin grabbed his cloak, placed it under Obi-Wan’s head and gently pivoted the man onto his side.

Anakin saw that blood was already trickling from Obi-Wan’s mouth in his saliva.  _ Fuck, this is actually happening. _ Convulsions began instantly when Anakin stepped away from the man. The table looked like it was within Obi-Wan’s reach and Anakin thrust it out of the with the Force causing it to crash into the far wall of the room; the damage would be worth it for the safety of his Master. 

All he could do it watch, arms stiffly by his side, as the convulsions wracked Obi-Wan’s body. His joints jerked harshly at his hips, knees, and elbows and Anakin knew he would be badly bruised afterward. His thoughts bounced angrily though his head as he waited; there was nothing he could do except wait for the movements to cease. 

“Skywalker--” Anakin heard Windu’s voice echoing in the hallway and he immediately turned to see the man staring into the room, eyes wide and mouth half open, “What’s happening?”

“Get the hell out!” Anakin pushed Windu by the shoulders as he growled out the words; this was a private matter. 

“I’m calling medical!” Windu shouted back at him as he stood back several feet. 

“No! No. Don’t. I will explain this later. Until then, keep your mouth shut and  _ go away. _ ” Windu looked like he wanted to retaliate, but he began to walk back towards the Council chambers, one hand rubbing over his face in exasperation. 

Anakin turned back to his Master and sunk to his knees on the floor. Obi-Wan’s arms and legs were still spasming and Anakin peered at the clock on the wall.  _ It’s only been forty-five seconds  _ Anakin let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. His eyes traced the man in front of him, concern leaking into his brain as he realized the man’s lips and cheeks were beginning to turn into a light purple; this had not happened many times before. 

“Come on, Obi-Wan, breathe,  _ breath. _ ” Anakin muttered as he rocked on his knees.  _ A minute and fifteen seconds. You can stop any minute now Obi-Wan… _

Anakin held his breath again as he attempted to recall the last time this had actually happened. It had been three years previous when Obi-Wan had forgotten to bring his medication on a week-long mission to Tatooine. Usually he strapped it into his utility belt, but this time Obi-Wan had somehow overlooked it with their rushed departure from Coruscant. Anakin figured it was the combination of stress, the heat of the desert, and the lack of proper medication that all contributed to his  _ fit  _ as Obi-Wan tended to call it. Really, they were seizures, epileptic seizures. Obi-Wan had fallen in the sand, body convulsing as the villagers stared in shock. Since then, Obi-Wan was not anything less than militant with taking the med.

Anakin wondered if maybe that was the problem now; maybe Obi-Wan had forgotten to take his medication.  _ That can’t be right, I just saw him take it this morning.  _

Anakin was pulled from his thoughts when, all of a sudden, the jerking movements of his Master’s limbs came to a halt, leaving him silently perched on his side. He could have been sleeping but the deepening bluish tint of his lips and face told a different story. Anakin’s heart rate hadn’t slowed down since before, but somehow it managed to speed up as he crouched near Obi-Wan’s face. Panic flooded his veins; Obi-Wan wasn’t  _ breathing _ . 

“Come on Obi-Wan! Please breath, please.” Anakin was begging in just a whisper, his hand an inch in front of Obi-Wan’s slightly parted lips waiting for air to flow over them. Finally, A deep gasp was released from Obi-Wan’s lips with a slight whimper not far behind. Anakin breathed in his own gasp of air as the panic was replaced with a deep adrenaline-laced sense relief.  _ Thank Force. _

Anakin gently helped Obi-Wan onto his back, the man’s eyes still shut but beginning to flutter as he sucked in deep, shaking breaths. Anakin traced the Man’s body top to bottom assessing him for any further injuries. Some of the blood from his mouth was dried onto his cheek but he didn’t appear to be actively bleeding. Anakin felt a pang of guilt hit him in the stomach as he noticed the wet patch growing around Obi-Wan’s groin; it happened against his will, but he knew Obi-Wan would be embarrassed when he noticed. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes blinked open just as Anakin looked back up to his face. For a second he looked peaceful, almost as if he had just woken up from a nap, but his face soon faded into a look of confusion.

“Ana-Anakin?” He didn’t try to sit up, just glanced lazily at Anakin with unfocused blinking eyes. He looked exhausted, completely devoid of any energy he had before. 

“Hey…” Anakin replied as he moved closer to run a calming hand through the blonde hair of his former Master. The man mewled softly under the touch.

“Where…? What happened?” He asked slowly as he glanced around the room, eyebrows downturned with unsureness. 

“Obi-Wan, you had a seizure. We were at a Council meeting before and then, well, then you left. You knew.” Obi-Wan took a moment to process, thoughts seemingly running through his brain at half speed. 

“That can’t be-- no.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Yes, it can.” Anakin answered with a sigh. “It’s been years, I know. You took your meds so I don’t understand what happened.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t respond. Instead, he lifted a hand to touch the small amount of wet blood on his cheek; he grimaced as his arm dropped to the floor. “I’m sore. Got a migraine, I think,” He said as he swallowed loudly, “Need’a sleep now…” His words were slurred and they trailed off as his eyes began to flutter shut. 

“Wait!” It came out louder than Anakin expected and Obi-Wan jumped a little as his eyes whipped open. A little sob escaped past his lips at the movement and Anakin internally cursed as a small tear trailed down the side of Obi-Wan’s face. “Sorry, it's just, we need to get you to your room, okay? I need help though. Who do you want me to call?” Anakin knew that there were only a select few people that Obi-Wan chose to share his medical condition with. He feared that people would no longer take him seriously, specifically the Council. Normally, his epilepsy played no role in his life other than the very occasional disruption. 

“Cody.” The answer came without hesitation and Anakin found himself confused by the answer. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan made a soft  _ mhmm  _ sound and blinked up at his former Padawan. Anakin wanted to ask why; Cody wasn’t on Anakin’s mental list of people that Obi-Wan was close to. It was just his Commanding officer; Anakin himself barely knew the man. A but of jealously seeped into his chest. “You sure? Does he even know?” Anakin let the questions fly from his lips before he could stop them. Regret filled him instantly as Obi-Wan looked slightly wounded. 

“I want Cody.” It was a command this time, Obi-Wan wasn’t in the mood for questions. Anakin swallowed hard and simply brought his commlink to lips and called for the Commander. 

“Commander Cody, please report to--” Anakin paused and stood to look into the hall to find some type of identifier, “Conference room 234A in the Jedi Temple. Now.” Cody’s concerned voice echoed back his affirmation of the command. Now just to wait for Cody to arrive. 

Anakin sunk to the floor beside his former Master once again and grabbed his hand softly. “Just a couple minutes, Obi-Wan. We’ll get some pain tabs in you then you can sleep. How do you feel?” 

“Quite unwell,” Obi-Wan provided as he shifted just slightly and winced, “Jus’ want to sleep.”

“Soon Obi-Wan.” Silence overcame them as Anakin listened to Obi-Wan’s soft breaths.


	3. Chapter 3

Exactly three minutes after his call over the commlink Cody appeared, panting slightly, in the doorway of the conference room. He was dressed in just his blacks, hand wrapped around a bottle of water. Anakin raised his eyebrow at the man’s appearance; he looked slightly panicked, eyes darting around until they settled on Obi-Wan’s form on the floor. 

“What happened?” He asked Anakin, though his eyes remained trained on his General. Anakin narrowed his eyes and looked to Obi-Wan questioningly. He wanted Obi-Wan to tell him whether Cody knew or not; he suspected that maybe Cody knew more than he thought. 

“Cody…” Obi-Wan’s voice was small and nervous as he looked over towards the Commander. The man in question was immediately falling to the floor beside Obi-Wan, a gentle hand coming to rest on the man’s shoulder. Anakin watched another tear slip down Obi-Wan’s cheek; Cody wiped it off. A pang of jealousy stabbed its way into Anakin’s chest as he watched the scene unfold.

“Did-- was it…?” Cody asked as he laid his hand to rest on Obi-Wan’s jawline, a thumb stroking the skin ever-so gently. Obi-Wan just nodded and squinted at Cody as he swallowed. “I’m… why didn’t you say something earlier? We could have--”

“Cody, I’m tired,” Obi-Wan interrupted, voice just above a whisper. Anakin watched as Cody tried to say something more but he decided to interject.

“Commander, can you just help me get him back to his room. He’s clearly exhausted.” Anakin stood, hands on his hips, and lips in a tight line. Cody looked up from where he knelt bedside Obi-Wan, annoyance plastered across his features as he stood slowly.

“Okay, help me get him up.” Cody deadpanned and took to one of Obi-Wan’s sides. Anakin perched himself next to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. They lifted him up, almost bearing his entire weight. Anakin knew that every muscle in his body ached with every movement after a seizure. He knew that there was a splitting migraine that would settle in only a couple of hours later. He knew that tucking Obi-Wan into his bunk in a dark corner would be the best course of action. He hated to make Obi-Wan rise.

Obi-Wan let out small pained whimpers as Cody and Anakin led him down the halls of the Temple. Anakin could tell his head was foggy and that he felt unwell; they had been forced to stop at least twice for Obi-Wan to dry heave. Cody had stood by his side, a hand rubbing soft circles over his back while he hummed reassurances into Obi-Wan’s ear. While Anakin wanted to be fully present, his mind kept wandering back to Cody; it was the way he touched Obi-Wan, the way he  _ looked  _ at Obi-Wan like he knew everything about him. And Obi-Wan, well… Obi-Wan looked at him with those large, giving, blue eyes, so fully trusting and open. Anakin  _ hated it.  _ He was supposed to be the one Obi-Wan trusted.

They made it to Obi-Wan’s quarters after a five minute interlude of Obi-Wan sitting against the wall, head between his knees, as he tried to stave off a dizzy spell. Anakin used the key he kept in his utility belt to unlock the door before the three of them limped their way to Obi-Wan’s small bunk that sat in the corner of the room. He was almost asleep, eyes only just open a crack. Anakin pulled back the covers as Cody helped the stumbling Jedi into the bed. Obi-Wan immediately nuzzled into the sheets, face pressing into the pillow as he held his hands against the back of his head.

“Hey, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked as he peeled Obi-Wan’s fingers away from his head and tired to push him from his stomach onto his back. Obi-Wan stared at him blearily.

“Cody? Where…?” Obi-Wan’s eyes were searching for his Commander. Anakin made a face and sighed.

“Right here.” Cody appeared by Obi-Wan’s side, already unscrewing the water bottle he had brought with him earlier. “You should drink. Come on, sit up.” Obi-Wan groaned as he was helped into a sitting position. He placed his head in his hands, a migraine clearly brewing behind the surface. Anakin didn’t waste time heading for Obi-Wan’s meagre medicinal supply held in a cupboard in the fresher. Anakin searched recklessly until he found the maximum strength pain relief tablets, the only ones that would put a dent in Obi-Wan’s searing migraines. 

When Anakin returned to Obi-Wan’s bedside Cody was sitting aside Obi-Wan and tipping the water bottle back into the man’s open mouth. Obi-Wan drank tentatively and he winced uncomfortably as he swallowed; he clearly wasn’t feeling well. 

“I have your meds.” Anakin said softly as he approached the  _ comfortable  _ scene before him. Obi-Wan looked at him with a watery frown.

“Thank you Anakin.” He said as he lifted a weak arm to pick up the pill Anakin held out for him. His shaking fingers could barely clasp the small bead and Anakin saw Cody begin to reach for the pill himself before Obi-Wan finally picked it up and popped it into his mouth.  _ Thank Force. He doesn’t need help.  _

There was a tense silence as Obi-Wan swallowed the pill and sunk back into the bed. His exhaustion was evident. Anakin watched as Cody traced his hand over Obi-Wan’s back tenderly; it was so loving, so careful. It bothered Anakin. He and his Master had shared plenty of these post-seizure moments throughout his boyhood. Anakin would never forget the first time Obi-Wan had endured a seizure; he had been eleven. They spent the night together, Anakin tucked into Obi-Wan’s arms protecting and comforting him. When he was sixteen Obi-Wan had his first major seizure. Anakin was right there taking care of him for days. He gave him his meds, massaged the soreness out of his muscles, made him his meals. It was an intimate bond between brothers despite the misfortune of all of it.

Now there was Cody. He was doting and kind and clearly, Obi-Wan trusted him enough to tell him about his epilepsy. It was that, the trust, that Anakin hated. What was a couple of years of friendship in comparison to over ten years of a Force-bond? The anger set into Anakin’s bones.

“I think someone should stay with him tonight.” Anakin broke the silence and Cody swiveled his head to look him square in the eye. 

“I can stay.” Cody said as he moved to stand, never breaking eye-contact.

“I don’t mind staying with him, really.” Anakin tried not to sound passive aggressive. A beat of silence passed. 

“Skywalker, will you join me outside of the room for a moment?” Anakin wanted to roll his eyes but smiled at Cody as he waved his arm.

“After you.”

Cody let out a sigh as they moved out into the hallway; he rubbed a hand over his thick hair and suddenly placed a firm hand on Anakin’s shoulders. 

“Listen,” Cody started, “Obi-Wan told me he had epilepsy a while ago. I don’t want to take your place, but Obi-- uh the General wants me here.”  _ Right. Of course he does.  _

“That’s fine. Thank you for your help.” Anakin turned on his heel, marching back into Obi-Wan’s quarters to say goodbye. He kissed the top of Obi-Wan’s head sending his gratitude for safety through the Force. 

He would have to leave Cody there for the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment! The next chapter will be a bit whumpier as I switch to Cody's perspective and have him take care of his Jedi. Let me know what you think so far! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I switched to Cody's point-of-view. The next chapter I am hoping to write a bit of confrontation between Cody and Anakin. Thank you for reading once again!

Cody waited until he heard Anakin’s footsteps disappear down the hall before he went back into Obi-Wan’s quarters. He shut the door behind him and let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Anakin was clearly jealous. It was understandable; Cody knew that Anakin was used to taking care of his Master. In fact, Cody himself could list ten times that he had personally witnessed Anakin put himself in immediate danger to protect Obi-Wan. They were bonded in a way that Cody couldn’t understand, in a way that he would never truly appreciate. But what Anakin didn’t understand was the role Cody had filled for Obi-Wan. Cody wasn't going to be the one to tell him, it was only when Obi-Wan was ready.

It made things difficult, the secrecy, but Obi-Wan was a Jedi. Secrecy was necessary. Anakin still believed that his relationship with Padme was a secret to Obi-Wan. Though, Obi-Wan had admitted to Cody that he was well aware of their marriage. Still, Obi-Wan wasn't ready to ruin Anakin's image of him; he wanted to remain that wide Jedi Master that he had always been. Cody understood and accepted it, but it wasn't easy. Withholding touches, never standing too close, it was all wearing on Cody's mind. 

Anakin's anger was brewing underneath his composed exterior, Cody could see it.

Wiping the thoughts from his mind, Cody quietly walked to the bunk and noticed that Obi-Wan’s eyes were still open; he was awake. “Hey there.” Cody whispered as he moved a strand of hair off of his sweaty forehead. Obi-Wan made a low noise in the back of his throat and leaned into the touch. He looked ill; Cody knew it wasn’t some infection or disease, just the aftermath. 

They had been out on a three week mission when Obi-Wan had described it to him detailing the way his muscles burned and how a migraine would take over just a few hours later. They had been sharing quarters to "conserve space for the men" and Cody noticed his unusual behavior. As his second in Command, Cody had demanded he know why Obi-Wan was taking some pill every morning when he thought no one was watching. 

Cody had hoped that it wouldn’t be a problem; Obi-Wan swore by the Force that his medication was suited to protect him from any major seizures. In fact, it had been three years since the last incident. He assured Cody that Anakin was well equipped to help him through it without medical intervention. 

Now Obi-Wan laid in his bunk, muscles uncooperative and half awake and Cody couldn’t make himself believe it was real. The man’s face was pale, hair falling from its usual quaff over his forehead. He was small, even in the tiny bunk.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody asked, “Is there anything I can get for you?” Obi-Wan just shook his head and curled in on himself. 

“Jus’ need’a wait it out.” Obi-Wan answered eventually. Right. There was nothing beside the strong painkiller that could be done to pull the ache from his muscles and cure the nausea from his migraine. 

“Do you want, well, do you want me to massage your back?” Cody asked nervously. Obi-Wan was generally comfortable with it in a normal circumstance, but Cody didn’t want to assume. 

“No.” Cody was taken aback, he hadn’t been expecting that as an answer. He was about to lift himself from where he sat on the bed when Obi-Wan spoke again, “Come ‘ere. Hold me.” Cody’s heart just about broke when he looked at Obi-Wan's face and found the man blearily staring in his direction. Despite his beard and aging lines he looked so damn  _ young.  _

“Of course.” Cody wasted no time pulling off his boots and he was about to get himself under the covers when he noticed that Obi-Wan was still in his Jedi robes with his utility belt attached. Then Cody noticed the wetness staining the fabric near his groin.  _ Fuck, I forgot about that.  _ Cody remembered suddenly that Obi-Wan had told him that a seizure can cause the victim to lose control. He couldn’t let Obi-Wan sleep like that, but he didn’t want the man to be embarrassed.  _ Fuck.  _

“Hey…  _ ad’ika _ ? We need to get you out of those trousers.” Obi-Wan looked at him, confusion painted across his face for a few seconds before shock took its place. Cody internally cringed, hating to embarrass the man. Obi-Wan looked down at himself briefly before tossing his head back with a small groan. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

Obi-Wan let himself be pulled into a sitting position, legs hanging off of the edge of the bunk. Cody left him there as he went to the set of drawers next to the bed. He searched for something cozy and soft and found a pair of worn looking grey trousers, a stained white t-shirt, and some clean undergarments. “Fresher?” He asked.

“Please.” Obi-Wan murmured. Cody carried the clothes with one hand and slung his other arm over Obi-Wan’s shoulder to guide him towards the fresher. Once inside, Cody deposited Obi-Wan onto the closed toilet seat and began to loosen his utility belt.

“Do you want to get in the fresher?” Cody asked gently as he finally got the belt loose and began to work at his robes. Obi-Wan seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding and exhaling loudly. Cody turned on the fresher and set the temperature to just above lukewarm. 

Once Cody had manhandled Obi-Wan out of his robes, he was left in his soaked through trousers. His cheeks had turned into a bright red. 

“Obi-Wan… It’s okay. Everything’s fine. Don’t be embarrassed.” Cody didn’t know what else to say, so he ran a tentative thumb across Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan took a couple of shaky breaths before he held out a hand for Cody.

“Help me…?” Cody smiled and lifted Obi-Wan to his feet. The man swayed slightly and grasped at his head again, migraine seemingly in full force. He helped Obi-Wan step out of his trousers and pants and guided him into the fresher. Cody had been hoping there was a small seat in the fresher, but there wasn’t. Obi-Wan didn’t look like his muscles could support him for much longer than a couple of minutes.

“Will you be alright to stand and wash yourself?” Cody asked through the sound of the falling water.

“I’m fine. Jus’ stay there.” Cody nodded and pulled the door closed. He leaned against the far fall for a moment before grabbing a towel from the cupboard. Then he waited. He listened to the trickle of water and the tiny whimpers that emerged with the steam from the fresher. It was only two minutes before Obi-Wan called for him. Cody opened the fresher door and helped him out, leading him back to the toilet seat when he noticed that Obi-Wan’s eyes were closing. “Obi-Wan open your eyes darling. Gotta get you dressed.” Obi-Wan followed the order, opening his eyes to mere slits.

Cody took the liberty of towelling him off as fast as possible. He helped him stand and pulled his trousers and pants on swiftly. Obi-Wan forwent the shirt, already gripping Cody’s arm and pushing towards the door. He needed to rest, it was obvious. 

Once Obi-Wan had settled back under the covers, his eyes fell closed and his breaths slowed. Cody slipped under the covers behind him, enveloping the man’s thin frame with his own. He curled himself around the man, one hand slung over his chest. He tried not to hold on too tightly, not wanting to strain his muscles. He simply held Obi-Wan, just as he had asked him to. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is a bit of a shorter chapter this time around. Thank you for reading once again! I really appreciate all the responses! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Cody woke to the sound of crying, no,  _ sobbing.  _ His eyes flung open, the dim light spreading across his vision. A moment of confusion was followed by an influx of memories.  _ Obi-Wan, the seizure.  _ It was seconds before Cody realized that the man he had fallen asleep beside was no longer held in his arms. He shot up and searched the room over finding no one in sight before bolting towards the fresher. 

Cody flipped on the light switch hastily, but was met with a cry.  _ Kriff, he has a migraine  _ Cody remembered and dimmed the lights. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Cody finally looked towards the scene before him and Obi-Wan on his knees, forehead resting on the seat of the toilet. Cody could see the tears rolling down his cheeks, even in the low light. His hands were gripped in his hair again. Cody swallowed as he tried to figure out a solution, tried to come up with some way to  _ fix him.  _ He checked his watch; it had only been three hours since he took his painkiller and he couldn’t take more for another few hours. 

Cody wracked his brain for anything on how to treat a migraine.  _ Ice pack, warm bath, caffeine.  _ Cody decided to think about it later and instead settled himself on the floor next to Obi-Wan. The skin of the man’s chest and back was an unhealthy pallor and his reddish blonde locks were tousled recklessly and soaked through with sweat. 

“H-hurts.” Obi-Wan muttered as he rubbed at his eyes with balled fists.

“I know Ob’ika. It will be gone soon.”  _ I hope.  _ Cody didn’t voice that last thought, just pushed a gentle hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. 

They sat like that for a while, Cody pressed into the smaller man’s side. Cody was moments away from trying to convince him to get back into bed, maybe offer another massage, but Obi-Wan suddenly lifted his head up. He looked confused and slightly alarmed.

“Anakin’s here.” He whispered. Cody’s stomach twisted; Anakin had left for the night. Why was he back? Cody didn’t have much more time to dwell on the issue before he heard the door squeak and heavy footfalls coming quickly towards the small fresher compartment. 

Anakin appeared, face reded, and tunics and robes messily thrown onto his body. His eyes were wide with either fear or anger; Cody couldn’t tell. He was breathing loudly as he surveyed Cody and Obi-Wan on the floor, eyes narrowed as they fell over the two men. “He’s hurting Cody. I felt it through the Force. What the  _ hell  _ happened?” Cody was taken aback. Was Anakin blaming him for this? Obi-Wan whimpered softly at the loud noise and clutched at his head a little harder. 

“He has a migraine. When I woke up he was in here. It’s too early to give him more of his meds--” Cody whispered, trying not to disturb Obi-Wan any further.

“I can’t believe I  _ trusted you. _ ” Anakin cut him off, “You have no idea how to take care of him.” Anakin’s words were spoken quietly, but they held the full extent of his anger. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I  _ am  _ taking care of him. Just because you were his Padawan doesn’t mean that you know everything.” Cody shot back through his teeth as he moved to stand. He wanted to take this from the bathroom before they hurt Obi-Wan any further. 

“What makes you think you know more about how to take care of him than me? What makes you think that you know anything about his epilepsy? You're his Commander; you don’t share a  _ kriffing Force bond. _ ” That was the last straw for Cody; his own anger was swelling in his chest faster than he could stop it. He knew Obi-Wan was supposed to be the one to tell Anakin, but it had to be now. 

“I know how to handle him, Skywalker. Probably better than you. You know why? Because Obi-Wan is  _ mine. _ ” Cody was met with the loudest silence he had ever experienced. Anakin’s lips were painted in a hard line; eyes locked with Cody’s. Obi-Wan made a small sound from behind Cody before an awful retching filled the room, followed by a sob. 

Cody sunk to the floor, a hand already finding Obi-Wan’s hair. He shushed him with soft murmurs and reassurances as the little water left in Obi-Wan’s stomach splashed into the toilet. “Cody…” Obi-Wan whispered as he pulled away from the toilet. He collapsed into Cody’s lap, his head burrowing into the chasm of Cody’s neck. Cody applied a gentle kiss to the mess of hair in front of him as he stroked the clammy skin of Obi-Wan’s back.

Anakin was still standing stock still, eyes trained on the scene before him. Cody knew that it was sinking in and likely shaking Anakin’s perception of him to the core. Anakin only ever viewed him as Obi-Wan’s commanding officer, a military tool. Now he was faced with reality. 

Without a word, Anakin turned away from them and left. The door of Obi-Wan’s quarters slammed shut behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is a bit of a filler chapter, but the next one should be up sometime today or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy and a huge thank you to all of you who are reading.

Anakin’s mind turned endlessly as he marched away from Obi-Wan’s quarters. He wasn’t sure where he was going or what he was doing, but yet, he walked through the winding halls of the Temple with purpose. Anakin was not sure if he was fully soaking in the truth of the words spoken by the Commander. Obi-Wan was, apparently,  _ his.  _ Anger brewed steadily in Anakin’s chest as he considered Cody’s claim; was Anakin now nothing to Obi-Wan all because Cody had weaseled his way into the General’s life? Was Anakin supposed to step aside and allow his Master and his brother to be pulled away with the tide?

Anakin finally allowed himself to embrace the logical conclusion, the heavily implied conclusion: Obi-Wan and Cody were involved romantically. 

It hurt knowing that Obi-Wan had not told him. Anakin was supremely aware that Obi-Wan knew of Padme and him; they had, in fact, had a very private discussion on the matter once. In this case, Obi-Wan had not given him one nod, not one conversation. He hadn’t even hinted to the relationship once. Anakin mulled over the times he had seen Obi-Wan and Cody together but he didn’t remember seeing anything less than professional. 

“Master!” Anakin’s thoughts were interrupted by a surprising shout from behind him. He whipped around to find his Padawan standing behind him, hands seated on her hips and a smirk painted across her face. “Were you planning on saying hello back?” She asked, voice laced with its typical layer of sass. 

“I didn’t see you, so no.” Anakin answered flatly as he pulled his lightsaber off of his belt and began to twirl it in his hands. He watched Ahsoka make a slightly sour face.  _ Why is she even up this early?  _ “What are you even doing up?” Anakin asked.

“Couldn’t sleep. My mind keeps running, you know?”  _ More than you can imagine, Snips  _ Anakin thought amusedly.  _ Maybe sparring would get my mind off of all of this.  _

“Want to spar?” He asked as Ahsoka began walking towards him. 

“Sure, but only if you want to get beat?” Ahsoka shrugged and shoved Anakin lightly with her shoulder as she passed by him. Anakin simply snorted. 

“In your dreams, Snips.” 

They walked side by side towards the sparring rooms in silence; Anakin’s mind continued to run over the various events of the early morning. His shields were up, but he could feel Ahsoka staring at him; she knew something was up. “Anakin…” She asked, ignoring his title, “I don’t want to pry, but does this have something to do with Obi-Wan? You still haven’t told me what happened earlier. I just want to know if Master Kenobi is recovering from his illness and… well, I just feel like maybe we should talk about it.” A sigh slipped past Anakin’s lips before he could stop it and he scrubbed a hand over the bristles on his jaw. 

“It is about Obi-Wan,” Anakin answered, “I suppose I owe you an explanation. Let’s get to the sparring room.” The rest of the walk was silent as they inched through the empty halls. The sparring room was unsurprisingly equally as empty as the halls and Ahsoka spent no time flopping down onto one of the sparring mats. 

“Alright we’re here, spill.” She folded her arms over her chest expectantly. 

“Okay… let’s start with earlier. Obi-Wan isn’t ill, he has epilepsy.” Anakin looked over to her to see the sudden recognition spread across her features. 

“So… he was gonna have a…?”

“A seizure. He had one. It’s been a very long time since the last one. Not many people are aware of his condition for protective purposes. A Jedi might not get his due respect if his enemies know his weakness.” Anakin said solemnly, “He’s recovering now.” Ahsoka looked at him equally inquisitive and concerned.

“Who is with him then? Why aren’t you with him?” She let a tentative hand wander towards his shoulder. Anakin had to take a deep breath and settle himself.  _ It’s not your truth to tell, Anakin.  _

“He’s with his Commander.” Anakin gritted out through his teeth as averted eye contact with his Padawan. 

“Cody?” Ahsoka asked softly and squeezed his arm gently. 

“No, his other Commander! Yes, Cody.” Anakin answered sarcastically, his disdain for the situation leaking through his tone. Ahsoka seemed to notice and let out her own sigh.

“So… you found out they’re dating?” Anakin narrowed his eyes.  _ Ahsoka kriffing knows and I don’t.  _

“Did they… did they tell you? What the hell…” Anakin stood and shook his head. 

“No! They didn’t tell me, I just sort of… I assumed. Have you seen them together? It’s obvious.” It couldn’t be that obvious, Anakin would have noticed. He didn’t tend to assume that Obi-Wan engaged in romantic relationships to begin with, but he would have noticed if there was an  _ indication  _ of that. Anakin buried his face in his hands; the past day had brought on so many new developments and changes and it was slowly eating through him. It was several minutes before Ahsoka pulled her hand away from his arm. Anakin decided to speak up. 

“Cody said Obi-Wan was  _ his _ .” Anakin hissed as he recalled the conversation.

“That’s a little, well, possessive…” Ahsoka murmured and cast her eyes downward.

“Yeah. It is.” Anakin stood and shucked off his cloak, “Lets spar so I can forget it.”

And so they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Cody let a deep sigh grace his lips as he finally let his head lay to rest. Once Obi-Wan had managed to completely empty his stomach, Cody had helped him back to his bunk and wiped his face clean with a rag. Obi-Wan, per usual, had thanked him hazily through the fog of his migraine and Cody had simply kissed his cheek in return.

It was only a couple of minutes before Obi-Wan's breaths evened out and Cody finally curled around his back in the tiny bunk. Obi-Wan’s heartbeat was even and sure and Cody allowed himself to relax; the worst was hopefully over.

Cody considered his interaction with Anakin and he could feel the remorse creeping in. It wasn’t his place to tell Anakin about his relationship with Obi-Wan, Cody knew that. In a moment of rage and concern Cody’s possessiveness had made an unfortunate appearance. Now there was fallout to be dealt with and things to be explained. He knew that Obi-Wan probably wouldn’t remember the details of the early morning when he awoke again and it was Cody’s job to tell him the truth. 

Cody let his eyes flutter shut, mind still running. Sleep would come eventually.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


A snuffling in his ear and the tickle of stubble against his neck forced Obi-Wan into awareness. He kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath as he basked in the warmth sidled up against his back. He felt safe and alive; it was an unusual feeling. He wondered for a moment why warmth and safety felt so uncharacteristically good. One movement of his neck and back reminded him why.

Every muscle in his body felt sore and heavy and his head produced a dull ache that stemmed into his neck. Right, the seizure. He didn’t remember the seizure itself, he never did, but the memories from the past few hours, and really since the Council meeting, were vague. Obi-Wan mentally pieced together the idea that Anakin had been there before, and Cody had certainly been there. Obi-Wan noted the comforting body wrapped around his back. 

His stomach gurgled and a pang of hunger flooded into his stomach. Dreading leaving the warmth of his bunk, Obi-Wan decided to get up for breakfast and a shower. He pulled himself from the sheets and wandered to the chest of drawers that stood against the wall; he pulled out some comfortable sweats and threw them on over the goosebumps lining his legs. The small kitchenette seemed to be relatively empty (he didn’t often spend time making food outside of going to the Mess) so he settled for a cup of herbal tea and a bowl of instant porridge. 

Obi-Wan tried to recall more memories from the previous day as he quietly prepared his meagre meal. Something felt off in the Force. He couldn’t place a finger on it and his mind was doing little to help him fill in the gaps of the previous day. He knew that Anakin had been there at the Council meeting. Did he seize right there in the Council meeting or had Anakin pulled him away for privacy? Panic began to set in as he began to think of the repercussions; if the Council had suddenly become aware of his condition he would inevitably be expelled from the Order. His epilepsy had been under control and his medication had been an excellent prevention tool. The Council’s approval of his condition was unnecessary when the condition was virtually nonexistent. Now, even with the medication, he was losing control. A trip to the healers would give him up, but a trip to another planet to receive a new medication would be even more alarming to the Council.

Obi-Wan’s thoughts were interrupted by the whistling of the kettle and a subsequent grumble from Cody’s body on the bunk. Obi-Wan poured the water into his mug and bowl of oats before he heard a quiet voice emerge from the lump of blankets, “Obi-Wan… you’re up?” It was a question, a useless one, and Obi-Wan stifled a laugh. 

Obi-Wan left his mug and meandered to Cody’s side. “I am up, Cody. Why the surprise?” He asked as he pulled the covers away from the Commander’s face. 

Cody blinked twice. “You were crying and… the seizure… do you remember?”  _ Oh. _

“My apologies. I do remember, but the memories are hazy at best. Do you recall where I was when it happened?” Cody didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he reached out to caress Obi-Wan’s bearded jaw with intentional gentleness and care. His eyes were glossy and round and Obi-Wan knew that the man was worried.

“Obi-Wan, are you okay?” He asked shakily and Obi-Wan lowered himself so he could sit beside him by the bed.  _ No, something feels off.  _

“Yes, Cody. My muscles are sore, they usually are afterwards, but I am alright.” Cody looked at him expectantly like he was waiting for more, “Something feels off.” Obi-Wan admitted, “I am worried that I gave up my secret to the Council. It could be something else as well, I cannot remember.” Obi-Wan watched Cody visibly swallow and avert his eyes guiltily; he knew something and wasn’t saying it. 

“I don’t think the Council is aware. You were off in some conference room when I arrived. I think maybe…” There was a pause and another swallow, “Maybe Skywalker pulled you there. I’m not sure.”  _ Thank Force.  _

“That eases my mind, but I still feel there is something amiss.” The feeling of something being off was still pulsing in his brain and Cody still looked like he was holding something back. “Cody, you need to tell me what happened.” He whispered. Cody sat up and leaned against the back of the bunk and let out a small exasperated sigh. 

“Skywalker--Anakin called me when it happened. I came and you were so weak, it was terrifying. I hate seeing you like that. We brought you back here and I said I would stay with you. I don’t think he liked that; I know he would have preferred to stay with you. He came back earlier this morning after I woke up and found you throwing up in the ‘fresher. You had a migraine. He accused me of not taking proper care of you and…” Obi-Wan could see where this was going; the two people he cared about most would inevitably be at odds caring for him. “I told him you were  _ mine. _ ”

The words rang clear in Obi-Wan’s mind and he knew that damage had been done. Anakin was possessive, but yet, Cody was as well. Obi-Wan had kept Cody his secret for too long, he realized it now. Anakin wouldn’t easily forgive Cody or Obi-Wan himself for hiding their relationship, even if he hid his own. Obi-Wan was angry with Cody for revealing something so sensitive and  _ unsanctioned  _ in a moment of weakness; it was Obi-Wan’s truth to tell, not his. “You have made a mistake.”

Cody looked to him with wide eyes that already begged for forgiveness. “I am sorry, Obi-Wan. It was never my place to tell him, even in a moment of anger.” Cody’s words were laced with true guilt as he realized the weight of his transgression. 

“I have to speak with him.” Obi-Wan revealed solemnly as he stood from the bed. “I am not yours or Anakin’s to  _ possess _ . Yet, both of you seem to think I am some object that you can keep for yourself.” Obi-Wan moved to the small closet and pulled out his pressed robes, face filling with blood as his anger rose. He was struggling to maintain his composed demeanor.

He was reaching for his robes, hand grasping at the fabric when a fuzziness swept through his mind like a wave and a strange smell cascaded through his senses. He looked to Cody as panic swelled in his veins; the man looked strange and distorted and  _ wrong.  _ It only took an instant for Obi-Wan to recognize the signs.  _ It’s happening again. _

He tried to call for Cody, but he was unsure what he was saying or whether any words had truly left his mouth. Nothing felt right or describable and he couldn’t stop himself as his limbs flailed and persistently remained uncooperative.

_ It’s happening again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! At this point I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I am excited to continue writing! Let me know your thoughts on this one!


	8. Chapter 8

Cody hadn’t seen it the day before; he hadn’t felt the emotions, the  _ panic _ , that came with watching with no way to help. He had no preparation or ability to fully understand what was happening. No amount of reading or explanations from Obi-Wan prepared him for the wave of emotions that ran high in his bloodstream as he heard the weak pleading that came from Obi-Wan as he stood rigidly by the coat closet. His eyes were wide and panicked, words coming out as some incoherent warbling for only a second. 

The pangs of guilt that had plagued him seconds ago were replaced by worry as he watched Obi-Wan sway. Cody’s body reacted instinctively, pushing him towards the General as the man’s muscles gave out and sent him towards the concrete floor. Cody didn’t know what he was doing, mind swimming over the lessons he had read through and the words Obi-Wan had spoken to him multiple times. Yet, he couldn’t seem to land on the correct way of handling the man in front of him. 

Cody caught Obi-Wan in his arms before releasing him gently to the floor. He knew only as much as to allow him space and to place something soft under his head. He reached for the cloak that Obi-Wan had just been reaching for himself. It would do. 

Obi-Wan’s body was filled with tremors and jolts, more extreme than Cody could have imagined or predicted. Tears streamed rapidly down his cheeks as he watched his General, the man he  _ loved, _ be wracked with endless shakes and uncontrollable convulsions. It was now, watching this scene unfold  _ helplessly _ , that Cody understood Skywalker. The man had watched this many times, equally as helpless, and himself had experienced the utter vulnerability of watching someone hurt with no way of providing aid. Skywalker had taken on that burden from a young age, since before Cody himself existed, and had lived it out to this day. How many times had Cody seen him watching Obi-Wan with those worried eyes and how many times had Obi-Wan extended a hand of reassurance to him? Tens, hundreds, thousands of times?

Cody didn’t have his gauntlet so he used Obi-Wan’s commlink calling for the person who knew how to take care of Obi-Wan: Skywalker. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


Ahsoka was a good fighter for her age. She matched Anakin near effortlessly with smooth strokes of both lightsabers colliding in his one. It was like dancing, neither of them making useless or reckless moves. There was a maturity in the way they chose to spar; it was more of an exercise in calamity and stress-relief than it was a competition. Though they were competitive, not all matches were meant to be won. 

Anakin could feel his anger seeping out of him as he focused his energy on the clean movements of his lightsaber and proper footings. He considered the very techniques he’d learned as a Padawan even though he hadn’t employed them in a real battle in years. He fought like his Master, dignified and orthodox. 

They were nearing the end of their match, both of their hearts beating quickly with exertion, when there was a cracking of his commlink. Ahsoka stopped in her tracks, her head tilting just slightly in curiosity as the panicked voice of Obi-Wan’s Commander was cast into the room.

“Skywalker, come to Obi-Wan’s quarters. Now, please…”  _ Was he crying?  _ Anakin wondered as he sheathed his lightsaber. The emotions he’d just worked to release were brought back to the surface again. He stood still for a long moment, knowing what was likely happening.

“Master, go.” Ahsoka’s voice was commanding in its tone and she looked at him with hard eyes. She knew just as much as he did that he needed to put his anger behind him and focus on the present; Obi-Wan needed help. So Anakin went. 

The halls might have had people in them, but Anakin didn’t notice as his feet carried him faster and faster towards the familiar hallway of Obi-Wan’s quarters. With each step he tried to ease his own panic.  _ It is a seizure, I know how to handle a seizure.  _ When he arrived at Obi-Wan’s door he stopped for just a second to take a deep breath. Cody was in there, likely panicked to his core. Nothing could prepare the man for the pain and frustration of watching Obi-Wan fall to the floor. It was likely over by now, but for Cody it would be far from over. 

Pushing the door opening quietly as not to scare the Commander, Anakin observed the image before him. Obi-Wan was lying still on the ground, his cloak tucked haphazardly beneath his orange locks of hair. He wasn’t on his side, but at least his head was protected from the concrete below him. Another stain spread across his lap and his arms were painted in bruises from the day before. Cody was knelt there by his side, hand interwoven with Obi-Wan’s own. His shoulder shook gently, sniffles filling the otherwise silent room. 

Anakin let out a small sigh and crouched by Cody’s side. He placed a tentative hand on the man’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to say, thoughts of what he could say rushing endlessly through his mind. Did he comfort him? Did he explain to him what to do in the future?

“You should flip him on his side if you can. It will help him breathe better.” Anakin said softly. Cody nodded just slightly, eyes never moving from where they were settled on Obi-Wan’s slightly blue face. He was breathing quickly. Anakin took a gentle hand and tapped Obi-Wan’s cheek softly. Blue eyes fluttered before blinking open and staring up at him. He said nothing. 

“Hi there…” Anakin said just a little louder than a whisper. They would have to wait for him to become more aware before getting him into the bath again. Anakin leaned back and looked to Cody, eyes lingering on the tight line of the man’s lips and the two tears that were slowly dripping down his cheek. Cody reached up to wipe them away with the back of his hand and turned his face towards Anakin. 

“I-I… I didn’t kn-know w-what to do.” He stuttered out, eyes wet with more tears, “I thought I d-did. B-but I don’t.” Anakin wanted to say  _ I told you so  _ and he wanted to tell Cody that he couldn’t possibly understand how to handle something like this with no experience.

“You will learn how to handle it, but it will take time.” Anakin patted his shoulder, “I have spent years watching this happen and I know what to do. I know very well. He may be yours, but you need time to understand.” Anakin didn’t know what he was expecting, but Cody nodded with no hesitation; he agreed. The anger pent up in his brain dissipated to mere annoyance as he realized that Cody understood now. He couldn’t disregard the bond that Anakin and Obi-Wan shared, especially when it came to this.

“I’m sorry.” Cody said softly as he wiped the last of his tears from his face. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.” Anakin considered this statement for a moment. He wanted to forgive them, he wanted to let it go and accept it for what it was, but it hadn’t even been a full day. Time was necessary. 

“I need more time, Cody.” Anakin watched the man nod solemnly, “But for right now, we can put it behind us and get all of  _ this _ ,” He gestured towards Obi-Wan, “figured out.”

“What do you mean, ‘this’” Cody asked, eyes narrowed.

“He hasn’t had a seizure in years. He’s been on a medication that has worked up until this point. We need to find out what’s wrong without the Council sticking their noses in it.” Anakin paused to run a gentle thumb across Obi-Wan’s cheek. “First, let’s get him cleaned up.”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this keeps getting longer and longer as I think of new plot points! I am really enjoying all the responses and comments, so thank you so much for leaving them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, I am new to Tumblr and looking for ways to connect with some people and maybe start writing some ficlets over there. You can find me @ ivebeenobiwankenobied. I may post some of the fanfiction I have written here on Tumblr to reach a larger crowd, but I am not familiar with the platform and I'd love to know whether this is common practice or if there is a better way to do it.


End file.
